Usuario discusión:Rodri cyberdog
holaa un consejo me gustaria que se elimine la seccion de "subir foto", ya que existe "subir imagen" y me parece que al subir cualquiera de las 2 sea foto o imagen ya otra no es necesaria de subirla, y esto hace que se vuelva un poco fastidioso subir 2 imagenes (practicamente iguales en el caso de cartas) para un articulo, es solo mi opinión me gustaria que se tomara en cuenta :Respondido en su página de discusión --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:36 6 ago 2011 (UTC) cambio Hola cambie el nombre de una pagina de carta y las imagenes ya no salen podrias poner las images que tenia antes Dragón del Flujo de la Vida esta es la imagen Archivo:Dragón de la_corriente_de_vida.jpg --Nisk 05:04 22 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Hola Rodri en mi caso no hay problema con la plantilla pero si hay problema con mi computadora por lo cual en lo general no he podido editar mucho en cuanto mi computadora este bien haré los cambios en los personajes. Saludos --Mahad mx 05:24 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Pido Disculpas He estado buscando información de las cartas que van a salir dentro de poco, por lo que no he podido editar mucho. Tengo una lista casi completa de la nueva expansión; dentro de poco la voy a colgar. Puede que esta seman me conecte un poco menos, porque estoy realizando unas tareas con mi web; pero de todos modos, voy a ayudar con lo que pueda. problema con tabla de persnaje Rodri tube un problema al implementar la nueva tabla de personaje, cuando se la puse a Yusei la tabla nueva, el formato de edición cambio al otro, no se por que paso, ni como resolverso, cuando puedas, si puedes me dices cual fue mi error al hacer la tabla para así no volverlo a cometer. Att: Zanelex 22:43 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la aclaración Te agradesco por la aclaración en lo que respecta a la plantilla, y también te pido el favor que me digas coo se inserte la pequeña imagen que va en la tabla de información del personaje. Y otra cosa si se me cayo la conección cuando hacia la edición de yusei y varias veces.en verdad te agadesco. ATT: Zanelex 02:59 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Pregunta oye discupla cual es el codigo que hay que agregar a un a plantilla para que se pueda expandir y ocultar * es que note que en tu wiki hay esta plantilla http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Archidemonio y tiene es opción; quisiera saber como agregar esa opción a esta plantilla: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Espectros y a otra que hagamos en el futuro Soy Satariel 23:22 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Cartas TCG Rodri, ya veo que no dimos cuenta, es necesario que el wiki Yu-gi-Oh en Español usaremos el OCG original y los demás TCG podemos mejor clasificar aparte para que no pierda de rehacer de nuevo si borramos, y es buena idea mostrar alerta a los usuarios cartas no esté disponible en TCG.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:25 25 jul 2011 (UTC) : Estoy de acuerdo en que sigan las cartas del OCG. En lugar de ponerles el nombre en ingles porque no les ponemos el nombre en japonés ó ambos por ejemplo メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン, además de una advertencia, en cuanto a los dioses polares sólo son de atributo divino en el animé porque en el OCG tienen el mismo atributo que en el TCG. Saludos. --Mahad mx 01:27 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hola pues seria una buena opcion ya que a muchos les facilitaria al buscar informacion para crear mazos u otras cosas, pero para mi es una buena idea poner las cartas un aviso o algo para identificarlas y no borrarlas eso ayudaria a crecer mas a la wiki, es mi opinion saludos--Nisk 05:35 25 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Opinión Rodri en verdad si estoy deacuerdo de dicha advertencia o clasificasión que diga cuando una carta esta disponible en el OCG y el TCG o que es exclusiva del anime o del manga y poniendose en en punto de vista que quienes nos visitan también seria información importante si quisieran buscar cartas y que no supieran que son exclusivas del OCG o del anime. ATT:Zanelex 14:08 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinion Creo que se tienen que borrar las cartas del OCG y que la semana que viene no puedo editar porque me voy a Portugal de vacaciones. Sugerencia Hola, estaria bueno que se pudiera ver las ultimas cartas que han salido o han sido publicadas; algo asi como un buscador que te tire todas las de este ultimo año o mes. He buscado esto o alguna forma de ver las ultimas cartas para estar actualizado pero no encontre por eso publico esta sugerencia. RE: Personajes Hola Rodri en efecto es un problema que teníamos en Yugipedia y sí colocábamos una etiqueta para pedirle a los usuarios que corrigieran las malas traducciones. Por cierto al estilo agresivo tipo Zeratul nada cordial como lo tenemos aquí. Bueno después del pequeño breviario cultural jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo con una etiqueta para que los usuarios corrijan las malas traducciones. Saludos --Mahad mx 01:36 27 jul 2011 (UTC) : Ok claro que si en cuanto tengas lista la etiqueta revisaré poco a poco los personajes. --Mahad mx 01:45 27 jul 2011 (UTC) : : Hola la etiqueta no funcionó con sólo colar {Redacción}}' tuve que agregar todo el código en Aster Phoenix Saludos --Mahad mx 02:24 28 jul 2011 (UTC)' disculpenme no era mi intención ya veo varios errores que cometí, pero la verdad con tantos botones me enredo, no fue intencional ni tampoco lo hice para ganar más puntos rápidamente la verdad eso no me interesa lo único que me entereza en contribuir en esta wikia es expandir los conocimientos de las cartas ya que estoy jugando yugioh dueling network y alguna duda de traducción que yo tenga la consulto en esta página. Otra cosa en cuanto a la carta “Ojo Senri”, tiene un error dice que se debe pagar 1000 puntos y tiene un cero de mas son 100 puntos para activar el efecto. Ayuda con una carta Que tal, podrias ayudarme con una carta? En el efecto de mirage of nightmare dice "discard to the graveyard the same number of RANDOM cards" A que se refiere el "RANDOM"??? Yo escojo observando las cartas que quiero descartar, es decir, viendo la imagen, Como Graceful Charity?? o cual seria el metodo para descartar las cartas???? Gracias!! RIUSFRIUS 21:07 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Va va!!! muchas gracias!! Me evitaste muchas discusiones con mi amigo, cualquier otra cosa no dudaré en preguntarte! Saludos! RIUSFRIUS 04:00 31 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikirespuestas Hola Rodri si estoy interesado en ser Administrador y más con las facilidades que das para traer a mas usuarios aquí Saludos --Mahad mx 02:01 2 ago 2011 (UTC) disculpas hola amigo disculpa pero se me hace un poco dificil el poder editar correctamente pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, en verdad quiero formar parte de este proyecto y voy a dar lo mejor, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Raulcab 15:52 3 ago 2011 (UTC)raulcab link correspondiente Hola econtre esta carta http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:ZombieWorldSDZW-EN-C-1E.jpeg y no esta en la plantilla de la carta corespondiente Mundo Zombi puedes ponerla en su lugar gracias --Nisk 19:44 3 ago 2011 (UTC) renombrar imagenes oye nada mas que no se como renombrarlas me puedes ayudar [[Usuario:Pokemonisk|'Nisk']](''Discusión'') renombrar no sale nada solo historial y no sale nada de renombrar [[Usuario:Pokemonisk|'Nisk']](''Discusión'') Cambio hola otra vez yo, esque cree unas paginas de cartas pero en una me falto al parecer una letra y la cambie pero las imagenes se volvieron a ir lo puedes arreglar http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Foto_bestia_gladiador_essedari.jpg http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bestia_gladiador_essedari.jpg Bestia Gladiador Essedarii [[Usuario:Pokemonisk|'Nisk']](''Discusión'') sugerencia Hola con eso de que no podemos renombrar las imagenes y tenemos que decirles no seria mejor que hicieras una categoria de remonbrar asi seria mas facil, que te parece? --Nisk 17:46 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Puesto Hola me gustaria mucho, ya que si hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacer y lo dejo pero me encantaria. --Nisk 01:25 9 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Ascenso Hola Rodri me parece bien hace falta gente con tiempo que ayude a administrar el wiki. En otras cosas me di cuenta que no tienes activado para los personajes de Yu-gi-Oh! Monstruos Encapsulados Artículo milenario ¿crees que se pueda activar? ah! y bienvenido como administrador Pokemonisk Saludos --Mahad mx 02:03 9 ago 2011 (UTC) : Posiblemente queda oculto en Monstruos Encapsulados el artículo milenario puedes checar a Alejandro Magno Saludos. Mahad mx 03:30 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Hola, Rodri, que para mi no hay problema, a mas administradores mas trabajos que puedan mejorar el wiki Yu-Gi-Oh.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:09 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Fuerza Generación Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con este sobre de expansión. Hago traducciones aproximadas (excepto las oficiales que vienen en la wiki de yugioh en inglés) y añado todas las cartas que puedo, pero no puedo confirmarlo todo con certeza hasta que salga a la venta en mi ciudad (es una ciudad pequeña de españa y tardan las cosas en funcionar), el día 23 de septiembre. Espero poder ayudar. Por cierto, la Wiki no es compatible con Internet Explorer 6 y anteriores. Dóbulex 09:27 9 ago 2011 (UTC)